


Silent Night

by Koda_Kitten



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koda_Kitten/pseuds/Koda_Kitten
Summary: When Ciel calls some of the servants to the study, you hardly expected they'd have you sing.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Silent Night

~(Y/N)~

It was Christmas Eve when I was called to the study along with the other servants. Being the last to enter the room, they glanced over at me as they surrounded the piano Sebastian was sitting at. As my eyes met the red ones of the butler, I quickly dart mine down timidly.

Walking up I stand beside my good friend Mey-Rin, "Do you know what this is about?" she asks.

I shake my head, "I know as much as you," I mumble.

"I have called you all here because it's Elizabeth's wish for us to all sing some Christmas songs," Ciel announces. I was uncomfortable with the fact of singing, it was something I did in private. My stage fright always got the best of me at times like this, even when surrounded by others who would be singing along with me.

Sebastian began playing on the piano as Lizzie began to sing, slowly the rest of us chimed in while I sang softly. As we sang through each song, you could tell we were starting to get tired. When Lizzie finally decided to call it a night, we all started to head for the door up until. "Now just a moment, one more song, Miss (L/N), I've been told you can sing adequately, let's hear it, Sebastian play 'Silent Night'," He orders as I turn.

"Yes, My lord," Sebastian replies before flipping through the book of music to the page Silent Night was on. Quickly stepping over, I turn back to Mey-Rin who must've told because she was the only one who knew. My heart was pounding as I took a seat beside the tall raven-haired man. The other Servants hover around the piano.

Sebastian began to play, as I clear my throat softly, my heart was pounding so heart I thought I'd die. Starting out softly I sing,

_Silent night, holy night!_

_All is calm, all is bright_

_Round yon Virgin, Mother, and Child_

_Holy Infant so tender and mild_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

Looking behind me while the music played I let out another sigh and begin again onto the next verse, but I stop when Sebastian nudges me a little. Looking to him, he flashes me a rather proud looking grin just before he winks. I smile timidly then begin again,

_Silent night, holy night!_

_Shepherds quake at the sight._

_Glories stream from heaven afar_

_Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia,_

_Christ the Savior is born!_

_Christ the Savior is born_

_Silent night, holy night!_

_Son of God love's pure light._

_Radiant beams from Thy holy face_

_With dawn of redeeming grace,_

_Jesus Lord, at Thy birth_

_Jesus Lord, at Thy birth_

Sebastian finishes out the song with soft tunes while the others cheer for my achievement, honestly, I felt light-headed like at any moment I was going to pass out. I turn in my seat and smile at them as they clapped.

"Marvelous singing! Ciel should really have you sing one of these days when we have more guests!" Lizzie suggests. I was about to tell I wouldn't be so comfortable when they all started to giggle. Glancing from above when Tanaka pointed upward, I see mistletoe resting between me and Sebastian, it was being held by a head which belonged to Grell.

How he managed to get in was unknown, but he was laying on top of the piano seductively. "Oh, my darling Bassy do give your beloved Grell a kiss," Sebastian smiles and shuts his eyes.

"On second thought-" the raven-haired man stop and as I turn my head away, I felt a pair of lips press against my cheek. After pulling away my face went warm immediately. Then moments later, I felt his slender finger push my hair away from my hear. "Well done my dear, you have an angelic voice," he whispers.

I felt chills as his warm breath hit my skin causing me to tremble. Mey-Rin wasn't the only one who had a crush on the handsome butler. And, I never said anything because I didn't want her to stop talking to me in fear that it would be too awkward. But now that he'd kissed me and whispering in my ear, I couldn't help but wonder how she must be feeling.

"Alright, back to your chores," Ciel announces as he and Lizzie leave the room. One by one the other servents left and I was the last yet again. Mostly afraid that Mey-Rin would be waiting outside to confront me. But as I left, the manor was silent. 


End file.
